


Avoiding Temptation

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Harassment, Marriage, Sexual Tension, intercourse, intimate, loving, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: You know that John has done it before and he knows that you have too, but he still refuses to put aside Joseph's rules and just allow human nature to take its course. So you decide to push him over the edge a little bit, as long as you're both avoiding temptation it can't be too bad.





	Avoiding Temptation

   John Seed and you had been dating for a little over a year. So far his family had accepted you as one of them, you had moved into his home, and neither of you had gotten sick of each other yet. He was constantly seeking to your comfort, loving you and trusting you. Sometimes you would leave on business trips and he would call you every night to make sure that you were happy. If you didn’t like the hotel you were in, if someone had talked down to you, if your shampoo smelled odd, he would immediately fix it somehow. Of course, the both of you had gotten into arguments, but you were both always so good at making up and resolving them. 

 

    When John and you started dating he had explained his predicament to you. John was a baptist, Joseph was a father, Jacob was a protector, and Faith was a siren. He told you about the Project at Eden’s Gate and what would be expected of you if you wanted to be with him. You didn’t mind at first, you realized after about a month that you were in love with John. He was smart, funny, and extremely loyal. He had all of the characteristics of a man that you wanted to hold onto and never let go of. He was always rewarding you with gifts and food, always trying to gain your affections but he didn’t know he already had them. You told him you loved him when he least expected it and it was the most adorable thing you had ever seen.

 

“Dear, see I got us a reservation at your favorite restaurant.”

 

“I see that.”

 

“I want you to be happy, are you happy? Is there anything I can do for you? How was your day? I love your dress, do you want another one?-“

 

“I love you, John.” You muttered, completely pulling him from his ramblings for your affection. He paused and his eyes widened and his entire expression froze. You had finally made the great John Seed speechless and with a soft smile you leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

 

“What did you say?” He whispered breathlessly, you kissed around his bearded jaw up to his lips. Your arms raveled around his neck and you rested your head onto his forehead.

 

“I love you, John. You don’t have to give me all of these things, I only want you.” He had nearly cried, but instead he held you and continued pressing kisses to your cheeks and your neck and your lips. It was a good time.

 

   After John knew that you loved him he showered you with his love more than he did before. You came to the conclusion that that was just John and when you moved in his affection for you grew. He trusted you to always be there for him and to love him as he loved you. There were moments where he would become possessive whenever someone else was looking at you and occasionally he would grow self conscious. You dealt with these moments, however, you knew he acted like this because he wasn’t used to being loved. 

 

  Months passed and it was the longest you had been with another guy. Most of them were assholes and they were disrespectful so it never worked out, but not John. By then you were wondering why he hadn’t tried anything with you yet. You desired to be with John beyond the kissing and the gentle touches, you wanted him to be inside of you and intimate with you. At first you thought it was because of you, or because he was a gentleman. You slept with John in the same bed, wore quite revealing pajamas and constantly dressed in front of him. You made breakfast in just your underwear and occasionally you would press your entire body up against him before you both went to bed at night. Nothing seemed to get his attention and nothing seemed to make him want you in that way.

 

    He must have known what you were trying to do, it was a while before he calmly pulled you aside and explained the issue. Joseph had a strict ‘no fornicating’ policy, that was until the collapse happened. Those that were allowed to have sex were to be married before they could do so. You didn’t say anything about it because you loved John and if he didn’t want to have sex with you before marriage then you understood. Sometimes respecting the principles of Eden’s Gate could be hard. You’d catch glimpses of John shirtless, or as he was exiting the shower, or you would find yourself desiring his touch in the late of the night.

 

   There was always the solution of getting married, but as much as you loved John you didn’t want to get married yet. You wanted to take your time with John, make sure that he knew what he was getting into before he decided to ask and before you decided to say ‘yes’. John would hint at it every so often, as would Joseph and you would simply explain that you weren’t ready yet. Every one understood just perfectly, John was so kind about it. It wasn’t because you didn’t love him, it was simply because you weren’t ready. Marriage was a big step and you had only known John for a year.

 

     Your relationship with John was amazing and you were happy and he was happy. All of this required patience and work and love for one another, but over time things started to get hard for you, really hard. You had never been with a man that was abstaining from sex till marriage and you knew John had had sex before because he had told you about his past. Sex wasn’t something that made any relationship and it shouldn’t be, but you wanted to be with John in an intimate way that you wouldn’t be with anyone else. He couldn’t have you like that and maybe that was what started to make the relationship cold.

 

Maybe it was your fault.

 

“John, I’m cold. Can you hold me?”

 

“No, go back to sleep.” 

 

He wouldn’t even touch you anymore.

 

“A hug and kiss before you go.”

 

“Maybe just a friendly side hug, my dear. I don’t have time for either.”

 

You were starting to become touch starved, more than before and you couldn’t understand what invited this change in behavior. He always used to hold you and kiss you when you were cold, when he was leaving, when he wanted to make-out with you. You could tell that he really loved you and cared about you, but now you didn’t know anymore. Ever since he had to talk to you about sex things had gotten worse: you stopped wearing revealing clothes and purposefully trying to seek his dick and now he literally won’t even look at you. You felt hurt and aggravated and you knew you wanted revenge. 

 

    You grabbed a sweatshirt from his closet, deep within his wardrobe where no one could see it. It was huge on you, engulfing your body whole and nearly acting as a dress. The sweatshirt was from John’s home state, with the letters ‘Georgia’ written on it in cursive white font. You pulled on a pair of lingerie underwear you had been saving for an occasion like this. You were nervous, hoping that John wouldn’t take this the wrong way but he deserved it. Jospeh would understand that temptation was something that couldn’t be controlled and you couldn’t control this. 

 

    You sat on the couch reading, wearing your glasses, with your hair down and your body on full display. John would come through the doors behind the couch and not notice a damn thing until he was in front of the fireplace. You smiled to yourself in the excitement of it all, what would be the consequences for doing something like this. You just wanted John, that’s all you needed. Did he not think you deserved him? You heard the telltale sounds of his designer cowboy boots hitting the wooden floorboards of the patio as he approached the door. You held your breath and tried to focus on the words that were on the page. 

 

    He entered with a sigh, closing the door behind him, you heard shuffling as he removed his trench coat and placed his things down.

 

“Darling,” He cooed softly, loud enough to echo through the house. You heard him start to walk closer and closed. “I am taking us out to dinner tonight, figured you deserved-“ He was stopped directly beside the couch, a somewhat stern gaze looking over your body.

 

“Dar~ling.” He hissed politely between clenched teeth, you slowly raised your gaze from the book with the most serious expression you could muster. “I thought we talked about this. That is inappropriate to wear in my presence, you know that we can’t have sex yet.”

 

“I have no idea what you mean,  _Dear_. I just wanted to be comfortable.” You purred, leaned back so he could see the curves of your breasts as you puffed your chest out.

 

“Is that my sweater?” He spat angrily, you closed your book and placed it down on the coffee table. 

 

“It is.” You stood up, holding your arms up and spinning so he could get a better look.

 

“I was cold.” He didn’t respond, eyes roving over all of you from your bare thighs up to your lingerie underwear to his sweater that sat atop your figure.

 

“I know what you are doing, you need to stop this.”

 

“Stop what?” You dropped your arms and started tiptoeing closer to him. You bit your bottom lip and when you were close enough you draped your arms over his shoulders. He was always so tall and handsome and strong. That wasn’t what attracted you to him, however, you knew that John had a quirky side and it was quite cute. He acted like a hot shot, a play boy, but in reality he was a nerd for the law and extremely clumsy. “I’m so happy you are home. You are just so warm, John and I’m freezing.” You caressed your hands down from around his neck, hands gliding over his button up vest and down to the hem of his pants. 

 

   Your hands drew away slowly, his eyes didn’t leave yours but he looked more annoyed than anything. Suddenly your hands grabbed his own, fingers weaving through his thick fingers.

 

“Come sit with me, please? Warm me up.” He rolled his eyes, as you tugged him to the couch to sit down. You plopped down beside him and cuddled up against his side.

 

“I told you that this was not allowed, why do you insist on not following the rules?”

 

“John, I just want to spend time with you and to love you. I’m cold right now, please warm me up.” He looked away in defiance as you buried your face into his neck, sniffing at the expensive cologne that was distinctly his smell. 

 

“Urgh...” He let our in a low voice, his hands hesitantly moving to your hips and you thought this was it but he pushed you away. “(Y/N), my love, stop it now.” He went to stand up and before he could you swung a leg over his hip and sat on him. He hissed as your crotch landed right on the bulge beneath those black pants of his. You closed your eyes and snuggled further onto his lap, not quite rolling your hips just yet. “We have to wait until marriage, don’t you understand. This is a sin, it is lusty and greedy. It’s too tempting.”

 

“John,” You leaned back to look him in the eyes, a sultry expression thrown his way that he wouldn’t expect from you. “I’m not doing anything other then holding you. Besides, I’m not tempted to have sex at all right now. We can do things and not be tempted.”

 

“We can’t have any form of sex.”

 

“I understand that, and we aren’t having sex right now.” You finally began to roll your hips and John gasped, his eyes widened violently and he shook his head. He grabbed your hips and with clenched teeth forced you to stop moving.

 

“This is your last warning, or else-“

 

“Or else what Mr. man of the house? What will Joseph do to us if we do the deed?” He firmly went to move you and in retaliation you clung to him fiercely. Your nails bit into his shoulders and you tightened your thighs on his lap. You started bouncing instead of rolling your hips, with his fierce grip you could hardly move back and forth. He let out a prolonged groan and you grinned, you brought your hands to his on your waist and forced him to let you roll your hips again. He knew he was just as bad at this point, he could easily stop you and contest your strength.

 

“This is wrong on so many levels. The Lord will judge us.”

 

“God doesn’t judge anyone, John. Besides, we can do things without being tempted.” John held his hands up and covered his face with a sigh.

 

“I don’t think you understand what tempted is dear, you are tempting me right now.”

 

“Well, what are you gonna do about it Mr. Seed...” Your torso pressed against his chest and you placed your chin on his shoulder, fanning your breath over his ear you felt him shutter. “Are you gonna put your Seed in me?”

 

“Goodness fucking-“ He uttered out, his arms wrapped around your waist and he inhibited your moving again. “This-This is just so inappropriate, you are being so naughty.” He was sweating profusely, you could feel his button up starting to dampen and an idea came to your mind.  

 

“And I asked what are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna cleanse me? Make me wet with your blessings? Actually...” You bit your bottom lip as you made eye contact with him, placing a hand over your slightly damp underwear and caressing there. He sucked in a breath, licking his lips a few times. He was trying so hard but you knew how much he wanted this. “I might be wet already.” You giggled, standing up from his lap he immediately thought to escape. You brought your right foot to his hardened bulge, causing him to freeze instantly with a moan. “Let’s take a look, John, at how wet you’ve made me.” You drew your foot away cautiously, his chest was heaving as he watched you. You smiled at him as you slipped your fingers into the hem of your underwear and pulled back the elastic to let it snap. 

 

   John ran a nervous hand through his hair, the once kempt and gel induced hair style was falling apart. Strands of black, glistening hair were falling out in front of his eyes from their places.

 

“I don’t know about this. We need to stop now, you need to st- What are you doing? Don’t do that, that’s not a good idea.” You began to shimmy your underwear down your legs, smiling at him the entire time as you did it. Eventually it was completely off of you, you tossed it to the side and then pranced back over to John. “Don’t-“ You straddled him again, this time bare bottom and pussy and everything. He closed his eyes, turning his head away from you.

 

“God, please forgive me for I have sinned. I have taken a strike against you...”

 

“John.” He kept muttering to himself in prayer and you grabbed his chin to force him to look at you. The hard bulge, paired with the texture of his jeans was driving the area between your thighs crazy. “We can do this without temptation.” He stopped talking and his eyelids fluttered open to reveal those violently blue irises that you adored.

 

“Yeah fucking right? Do you realize what you are doing right now? You are ruining everything.”

 

“Am I though?” You reached down between you both, delicately starting to unbutton his vest.

 

“No, stop.” He didn’t make a move to stop you, nor prevent you from continuing. 

 

“Do you know what I want you to know John?” His eyes darkened it seemed and he sat up straighter. You grinned and shrugged. “I want you to know that I can remove your shirt and not be tempted.” He must have been expecting something else because he looked away like the stubborn asshole he was.

 

“Do I have to explain this to you? Temptation is a sign of the devil. You aren’t the devil, my love, I know you aren’t.”

 

“Are you telling me that making love to your boyfriend, the love of your life, the man you want to grow old with, is a sign of the devil?”

 

“We aren’t married yet, you don’t seem to get that.”

 

“I want to be with you on another level, but right now we aren’t doing that because we aren’t being tempted right.” You finished unbuttoning the vest and then you began on his shirt. He grabbed fist fulls of the couch and groaned, his neck tightened and he threw his head back.

 

“Please dear, I don’t want to have to hurt you but I will.”

 

“John, I want you to hurt me so bad. I want you to keep me warm to and make sure that I’m not tempted. Can you do that?” You heard the couch fabric squeak as his grip grew fiercer. “Aww yes.” You whimpered, unable to control that as you were finally able to touch his uncovered chest. You fondled with the dark chest hair that you knew John probably refused to shave and you liked it. You were a grown ass woman and you deserved yourself a grown ass man. 

 

“This is lust, ya’know?” 

 

“It’s not lust John, it’s love. I want you to be inside of me and I only want you.” 

 

“Well then you should stop, the longer you wait the sweeter the fruit, my love.” You shook your head and pressed a kiss to the skin above his chest bone. 

 

“I almost forgot something.” You ran your palm over his pectoral, up to his shoulder and down his muscular arm, over the fabric that prevented you from touching his skin. “I want you to feel how wet you make me.”

 

“(Y/N).” He sternly chided, but it was already too late. You guided his hand to the place between your legs and made him rub it, feeling all the slick that his presence generated. 

 

“Oh John, that feels so good.” His lips parted and closed as if he was going to say something, but he was speechless. 

 

“This does not have my-my consent.” He hugged out, you now riding his fingers as he pressed harder and moved them of his own accord.

 

“Looks like you aren’t complaining though.” You finally topped the cake, lifting the sweater off of your body to toss it off to the side. Your nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cool air of the ranch, John’s eyes bulged from his head and he gasped again. 

 

“(Y/N), this is highly inappropriate-“ You stopped completely, pressing a finger to his lips to silence him.

 

“Oh what’s this? What are you hiding from me John.” You unzipped his pants, he was dumbfounded at this point. Your hand reached into the opening and you pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung free from its confines, pre-cum spewing from the tip as it stood proud. John was literally salivating, drool was coming down from the edge of his lips and he was hot everywhere. You were shocked to, you didn’t know what to say he was pretty well-endowed. 

 

“This is just-This is just-Not good.” 

 

“John, giving yourself up to the desires of the flesh is not a sin, not when you do it with the person you love. I love you so desperately, John, I want this and I want you. Recently you haven’t been acknowledging that I’m even alive. You don’t come in to kiss me anymore, you don’t let me hug you and I know it’s because of this. It’s because you don’t want to be tempted. We can still do this without temptation, you just have to tell me that you want it.” John was hesitant, having not expected you to tell him how you really felt at all. 

 

    It felt like forever that you waited for a response, until John placed his hands on your hips and you thought it was over. He moved you closer to him, your pussy just barely touching with his cock. You moaned loudly, obscenely at the skin on skin contact. 

 

“I know your sins my dear, I know why you do this. Not only is your sin lust, but it is envy and it is wrath. Let me help you cleanse your sins, love. Let me show you what real temptation means.” You were taken off guard when he flipped you over onto the couch, hovering over you with your feet up in the air on either of him. He didn’t waste time and within seconds his cock was buried into your pussy. He let out a loud grunt as he pushed into you, feeling your tight heat around his cock was a sensation he hadn’t had in a while. 

 

“Yes! John, Yes, please!” You whined, he started to thrust back and forth, harder and harder.

 

“Fuck, I’ve dreamed of this (Y/N). I’ve dreamed of being inside of you like this, with you under me, only mine and mine alone.” 

 

“All yours.” The only thing you could do was grab him and hold on tight. His hips postponing into you with a delicacy and a precision you didn’t know what possible. You wrapped your arms around his neck and licked his lips for entry. He opened his mouth and then the two of you were kissing. He hummed into your mouth, a starved man, lacking the tools to fuck for all of these years. His want was as tangible as his need, you could feel him already reaching his orgasm.

 

“Just like that John, you are doing so good. I love you so much!” You were about to cum, his hand did the work for you. His thumb began to rub at your clit, hard and fast just the way you liked it and then so suddenly you were coming undone. You arched your back up and cried out his name, moaning over and over again for him. He kissed you again with a thirst, saliva connecting your tongues as he drew away.

 

“(Y/N), marry me? Make this official, say ‘yes’.” You didn’t even think, being this close to him made you desire to be near him for the rest of your life. 

 

“Oh John, Yes! I want to marry you!” He was about to pull out, you weren’t going to let him. You wrapped your legs more firmly around his waist and held him in place, hands struggling to harness his shoulders.

 

“(Y/N), fucking stop! I am cumming.” He dragged out huskily, trying hard to fight your vice grip on him.

 

“Cum, John. Cum in me!” He couldn’t control it even though he obviously was trying to pull out. You felt his hot cum fill your insides, coating your walls and gently drip out from the sides. He kept cumming and cumming, you had to hold him down for a good thirty seconds. When he finished you released him and swiftly pulled out, the absence of his cock was burning in you. You felt his cum drip slowly from your hole. John glared at you fiercely and all you could do was smile back.

 

“Are you even on the pill?” He snarled and you shook your head.

 

“Nope, but it doesn’t matter now, does it?”

 

“What if you get pregnant from this?” He shoved his softening cock back into his pants and zipped them up.

 

“Then I don’t care, It would be our baby.” He sat back in exhaustion, with a sigh that told you he was done. You stayed where you were, living in the afterglow of your orgasm.

 

“Are you happy now? Why did you even do this?”

 

“I wanted to be near you on a more intimate level. I trusted you with that and when you were suddenly ignoring me I couldn’t take it anymore.” He glanced over at you, you thought you were mistaken for a moment but he was admiring you. He smiled gently, you watched his hand stretch towards your pussy. You felt his finger capture all of the cum that escaped you and he had pushed it back inside. You sat up on your elbows and smiled at him.

 

“Is it take out tonight?” He asked gently, you nodded your head with a smirk.

 

“If you don’t still want to go out to eat, I will pay because I basically just harassed you.”

 

“No, I wanted that just as much as you did.” He admitted aloud, silent for but a moment then saying. “I don’t feel like leaving when you look so appetizing I might have to have you again.”

 

“Take out it is then?”

 

“How ‘bout cereal?” You chuckled, cereal sounded so much better.

 

“You read my mind.” He stood up and kissed your forehead as he made his way to the kitchen. You knew then that he would be your love today, tomorrow and forever. 


End file.
